


It's My Body and You Can Do Whatever You Want With It

by navelblergh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navelblergh/pseuds/navelblergh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can they say? Their hormones are <i> raging </i>!</p><p>PREVIEW ~ PREVIEW ~ PREVIEW ~ PREVIEW ~ PREVIEW ~ PREVIEW ~ PREVIEW ~ PREVIEW</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Body and You Can Do Whatever You Want With It

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile. I have total writer's block on my other story, but I have so many feels and ideas that don't really fit in with the other, so here 'ya go!
> 
> (I've also been depressed, because I also recently lost my other dog, and witnessed her death, but I'm better now. My mother also has just given birth! How cool is that! <3 Dill Pickle <3)

He blamed it all on her. And, partially on his currently drunk peer who was sloppily groping his under carriage, but hey, he wasn't complaining. What's wrong with wanting to get off, right? It's an added bonus to someone else off too, knowing that someone wants you, _er_ , something from you. Like, say, a quickie, and also, unintentionally taking your virginity. Not like it was that big of a deal to him. It had got him thinking, _Wouldn't it be great to feel pure bliss all the time?_

"Yeah, it would Stilinski," slurred the voice, sending a warm puff of breath into his ear. Stiles pulled his arms up and wrapped them around his teammate's neck, and with him towards the bedroom at the end of the hall.

Several Quick(ie) Months Later...

"I can't believe Lydia's going out with him, he cheats on her all the time!" he exclaimed, slamming his tray down on the cold, cafeteria table.

"Yeah," he shuttered, "With you."

"It's not like I enjoy it entirely, and I only give him head. He's blackmailing me Scott! If I don't, he's going to tell my dad about my visits to the clinic!" Stiles tried to reason.

"Well, I still don't think you should be doing it," Scott told him, giving him his signature puppy-dog look. He shoveled a spoonful a mashed potatoes (?) into his mouth.

Stiles' eyes glazed across the lunch room until someone caught his attention. "Whelp McCall, that's my call."

"Gross, Stiles, don't use my name for your puns!"


End file.
